


Untitled Sid Carter whump Fic

by Geekygirl24



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Sid is shot, the others must rally together to figure out who did it, as Inspector Sullivan struggles with his feelings for the young criminal.





	Untitled Sid Carter whump Fic

Later, he’ll remember worrying about the effect the approaching rain will have on his uniform.

 

It was a Tuesday… he only remembered that because of Lady F’s casual reminder yesterday, that she would him today for yet another garden party. Thankfully, he’d managed to dry his uniform on time.

 

He remembered shivering slightly in the cool wind, Lady F’s coat swishing in the wind as she gossiped eagerly with Mrs M…. no matter what they said, they were the worst gossipers in the village. 

 

He remembered Inspector Sullivan’s exasperation as Father Brown enquired about a stream of robberies that had taken place in the village. Nobody had been hurt, but it was clear that the burglar knew what he was doing.

 

Sid was still thankful for his solid alibi for almost of the break-ins.

 

He doesn’t remember how Sullivan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, reinforcing the fact that he had an alibi, to him.

 

He didn’t remember joking with Father Brown about the rain, pleading to shelter under his umbrella, knowing that Father Brown would only be too happy to oblige.

 

Much later, he would remember Father Brown’s gentle voice reprimanding him for not bringing an umbrella of his own.

 

Sid opened up his mouth to reply, but his words ended in a choked-off gasp as a heavy force forced him to the ground, his breath knocked out of him as something heavy seemed to sit on his chest. Everything blurred all around him, as the damp mud soaked into his uniform.

 

Wait… was it mud?

 

And then he just felt tired… it was pointless trying to keep his eyes open, not when his eyelids felt so heavy. Like after a night of heavy drinking. When you get back, you just want to collapse on your bed and sleep forever.

 

He groaned in pain, his hand grasping at someone, anyone.

 

“Sid! Sidney!”

 

He recognised the voice…. But the name was still out of reach.

 

Suddenly, a hand grasped his and squeezed it tight. Despite for the contact, for the comfort, he squeezed back, albeit, a lot weaker.

 

“Where the hell did that shot come from?!” 

 

Vaguely, he recognised it as Sullivan’s voice.

 

“We need to get him to a hospital! Now!”

 

The Father actually sounded stressed…. Angry.

 

“Quick! Put him in my car!” Lady F’s voice, “Inspector, you’ll drive! As fast as you can!”

 

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

“Easy Sid…” muttered a familiar voice soothingly, “… I’ll put you down soon, but we need to get you into the car. Mrs McCarthy! Slide in next to him and put pressure on the wound, hard!”

 

Wound? What- AAAH!

 

A sharp jolt of pain rippled through his entire body as an invisible fist clammed into his chest, causing him to groan lowly in pain.

 

It isn’t the fact that he was apparently shot… it was the fact that he didn’t even realise for about 30 seconds.

 

The pain hit again…. and then it doubled… and doubled again. It was like someone had poured oil all over him and lit him on fire.

 

He’s losing consciousness, losing blood and dying.

 

He starts shaking…. Everything was going cold, except for his chest and shoulder.

 

How had soldiers dealt with this during the war? How did they continue to fight?

 

“Hang on Sid…” Father Brown’s voice seemed a little far away, “… everything’s going to be alright…. Hurry Inspector, I think he’s going into shock!”

 

He has a vague recollection of something warm wrapping around him as the voices faded away, seeming to take most of the pain with them.

 

“Sid! Sidney!”

 

……………………………………………..

 

Mrs McCarthy sat by Sid’s bed, her head bowed in prayer and her eyes tightly closed. Lady Felicia hadn’t been able to stay in the room very long before bursting into tears… to be honest she barely remembered what the younger woman even said to her.

 

All that she could here, was the doctor’s words from earlier.

 

The bullet hit the clavicle… his pulse wasn’t strong, and he was suffering from shock. There was a good chance that he’d wake up soon, but there was a long road ahead of him.

 

She sighed, opening her eyes and frowning at Sid’s unemotive face. She’d known this boy since he was nine, and she’d never seen him without a wicked smirk or some other expression on his face. He eyes wandered down, and she found herself flinching at the bandages nearly covered his shoulder and right arm. Gently, she tugged on the sheet and blanket, covering him up like she used to when he was a child.

 

“Stop this nonsense right now Sidney Carter…” she scolded him quietly, “… just stop it.”

 

The door opened slightly at this moment, as Inspector Sullivan and Father Brown slowly made their way inside.

 

“And just what are you two doing here?” she demanded, much to their shock, “You should be out there trying to find whoever did this! Have you actually done any work on this case? Who’d want to kill Sid?”

 

When the Inspector did finally manage to speak up, his voice was gruffer than usual. “We… we believe the shooter was actually aiming for someone else and… accidentally hit Sid.”

 

“Who… who was he trying to hit?”

 

The pair glanced at one another, before the Inspector nervously spoke up again, “Either me and Father Brown…we were the ones closest to him. He must have moved just as the gun was fired.”

 

Mrs McCarthy couldn’t help the slight sob in her voice, “Then you have to leave and find whoever did this… now!”

 

For once, the pair seemed content to work together… they were both close to Sid, though in different ways.

 

“We’ll keep you informed Mrs McCarthy.” Father Brown whispered, glancing over at Sid one last time, a devastated look flashing across his face briefly, before he and the Inspector left.

 

Knowing that they were gone, Mrs McCarthy buried her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

 

……………………………………

 

Sid had a good chance, according to the doctors… but she knew there was something they weren’t telling her. Something that could happen at any point that could ruin his chances and she knew this.

 

She leaned over and hesitantly touched Sid’s left wrist, before moving to hold his hand.

 

He didn’t even twitch.

 

“You always think this will never happen to you….” She whispered, “… this should never have happened to you.”

 

“Ummm, ma’am?”

 

She turned to the door, where the Doctor was waiting.

 

“Visiting hours are over I’m afraid.”

 

“But, I want to stay with him, just a bit longer!”

 

The Doctor seemed to understand her concerns, giving her an encouraging smile. “I know… but you need to go home soon and rest. I don’t want another patient on my hands.” He then noticed how she clenched at Sid’s hands, “You know, he can probably hear you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really… that’s why I always encourage people to talk to their friends or family when they’re like this.” When Mrs McCarthy remained silent, the Doctor just sighed, “Please… don’t stay too long, okay?”

 

……………………………………….

 

It was only when she heard the sound of the door opening, that she realised that she might have stayed a little bit too long.

 

“Sorry…” Inspector Sullivan whispered, “… I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Sleepily, she blinked at the Inspector, before she suddenly realised exactly what state she was in, hands flying up to her head to neaten her hair and clothing. “Inspector Sullivan! I-I wasn’t expecting you!”

 

Politely, the Inspector said nothing, instead taking the seat on the other side of the bed. “You know, I’d be happy to sit with him if you would like to get some rest Mrs McCarthy. Maybe something to eat?”

 

“Inspector- “

 

“- Please, call me Thomas… or Tom.”

 

“Of course, Thomas.” She glanced over at Sidney, noting that there was absolutely no change, “I apologise for being a little harsh earlier with you and the Father. I just- “

 

“- You’re just worrying about him.” The Inspector nodded in understanding, “I understand that.” He then glanced over at the Bible that was resting near her hand, “You’ve been reading to him?”

 

“I thought it might help…” She chuckled, “… he never used to pay attention when I read it to him as a child. Oh, he’d listen to Father Brown, hung off his every word.” She sighed wearily, “The Doctor said he might be able to hear me. I think i- I think I hoped he’d wake up and tell me to stop what I was doing.”

 

Inspector Sullivan nodded, before holding out his hand. “May I?”

 

When she handed him the Bible, he tried to force a smile onto his face. “I reckon a police officer reading the Bible might do the trick.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile at that, deciding not to mention that Inspector Sullivan was Sid’s favourite policeman by far. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet. “I could do with a cup of tea.” She sighed.

 

“If you want, I can get one for you? Before you leave?”

 

“No…” She gave him a thankful smile, “… I think I could use the fresh air.”

 

As she went to close the door, she heard the Inspector… Tom speaking to Sid.

 

“Okay you annoying little brat… if this is really how you want to play it, I’ll start from the beginning. See how long it takes you to wake up.”

 

She had no idea he was so fond of Sid.

 

It didn’t even occur to her that the tone was a little more than fond.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Father Brown paced the crime scene, mind replaying Sid’s shooting over and over again. Inspector Sullivan had been very kind to lend him a couple of officers to keep watch over him, in case the shooter tried again.

 

He couldn’t lose Sid. The young man was like a son to him… he just couldn’t lose him. The Doctor’s had said there was a good chance of Sid recovering, but it didn’t stop the nagging doubt.

 

He avoided looking at the dark bloodstains on the patio.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Sid…”

 

The touch of cool fingers against his cheek breaks through the grey cloud of muted pain.

 

Lady F

 

“… You just want to get out of Colonel James’s party this weekend, hmmm? I don’t blame you, but this is a little dramatic, is it not?”

 

Her voice wasn’t as bubbly as usual.

 

“Please wake up soon…” she whispered, “… Mrs M is in pieces. Father Brown and the Inspector are working themselves to death trying to find whoever did this to you. You need to wake up and tell them that you’re okay, that you’re fine!”

 

Why did his eyelids feel so heavy?

 

“Sid? Sidney?!”

 

Oh God (sorry Father)… Was that Mrs M crying? He hated it when she cried.

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

Father Brown was exhausted… this much was obvious.

 

“Father please…” Lady Felicia sighed, “… stop pacing and sit down.”

 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” His fingers fumbled with his hat, the action betraying just how nervous he really was.

 

“Everyone is doing what they can.”

 

“I haven’t heard from the Inspector in hours” Father Brown shook his head, “We should have something by now.”

 

“I believe the Inspector is actually at the hospital Father…” Lady Felicia cautiously spoke up, “… He is very fond of Sid you know.”

 

Silence.

 

“Very, very fond.”

 

Father Brown seemed to realise what she meant, a stunned look appearing on his face, before it was quickly replaced with a soft smile. “Ah… that kind of fond.” He took a deep breath, “Well then, we definitely need to find out who did this. For both of them.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Sid weakly opened his eyes, shutting them again as the sunlight coming in through the window threatened to blind him.

 

There were muffled footsteps, before there was the sound of curtains being drawn, the harsh light fading away.

 

He didn’t try and open his eyes again. No thank you!

 

And then he felt fingers brush against his hand.

 

“I’m here Sidney.” The familiar voice gently spoke up, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Almost a minute later, the familiar voice could be heard again. “Sidney Carter, don’t think I didn’t notice you opening your eyes. Now, stop this nonsense!”

 

Uh-oh…. She had that tone of voice. It wasn’t good to disobey Mrs M when she had that tone of voice.

 

Sid opened his eyes fully for the second time since he was shot, keeping them open as he met Mrs M’s relieved eyes.

 

“Hey Mrs M…” he croaked weakly, smiling when she gently placed a finger on his lip.

 

“No, don’t talk just yet…” she grabbed a glass with a straw and placed it in his mouth, sighing as he gratefully drank the cool water, “… now, if it hurts, don’t worry. The Doctor said it would.”

 

Sid nodded, focusing on breathing as he weakly glanced around. When his eyes landed on his right arm and shoulder, he frowned at the amount of bandages that covered it.

 

“Would you just remain still Sidney?”

 

“Nag, nag, nag…” his voice was barely a whisper, but it made Mrs M smile, and that was all that mattered, “… how long?”

 

“A little over a few days. It is now Monday… you missed mass you know.”

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“…. Father Brown missed it as well mind you.”

 

Now that was a surprise. Father Brown had never missed mass, not once since he’d arrived at the village. 

 

“You’ll be fine though.” Mrs M continued, not seeming to register Sid’s shock, “The Doctor said so.”

 

“Father… Brown?”

 

She gave him some more water, before giving him a reassuring smile. “He’s going to catch the monster who did this. You know what he’s like.”

 

Sid then glanced around, a slight frown on his face. He really thought… he really thought he would be here.

 

“T-Tom?”

 

There was a moment’s silence, before Mrs M cautiously spoke up again. “Tom? As in Inspector Sullivan?" She leaned in, “I didn’t realise you two were on first name basis.”

 

Crap.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“I’m missing something…” Father Brown muttered, “Something obvious.”

 

Lady Felicia looked up from the newspaper, turning her attention to the man standing by the window. The Father seemed to have aged around ten years since the shooting.

 

“Father…” she cautiously spoke up, “… can I help?”

 

Silence.

 

“Alright… I’ll be here then.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Do I really need someone watching me all the time?” Sid complained almost a week after he first opened his eyes, “Even when I’m pi- “

 

“- Sidney Carter!” Mrs McCarthy took a deep breath, calming herself down, “Until the man who shot you is found, you are going nowhere on your own.”

 

There was a knock on the door, prompting the officer who had been sent as protection to get up and answer it, recognising a fellow policeman and letting them in.

 

“Mister Carter…” the officer cautiously spoke up, “… Inspector Sullivan sent me to take a statement. About the shooting?”

 

Sid frowned, finding himself a little bit hurt by the fact that Tom didn’t actually come over and do it himself. But he didn’t voice these thoughts as the officer took a seat.

 

As the questions went on and on, Sid found himself getting more and more annoyed. Why couldn’t the Inspector be here to ask all these questions?

 

And on that note, where was the Father?

 

“Mister Carter, if you’re not going to pay attention, then- “

 

“- That’s alright”

 

Sid instantly straightened up at the familiar voice, beaming when the Inspector gestured for his officer to leave.

 

Needless to say, the officer left as quickly as he could, leaving the notebook behind for his superior.

 

“You need to teach me that.” Sid cackled.

 

“it’s the voice of authority Sid, I’ve had years of practice.” 

 

Sid shifted slightly in his bed… the ‘voice’ of authority’ had a really odd effect on him. 

 

The Inspector then took a seat beside the bed, pulling it closer to the bed until their elbows brushed together, before reaching out and taking Sid’s hand, not even seeming to care that Mrs M was just sitting there, tactfully ignoring them.

 

No words needed to be said.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Nothing.” Father Brown took a seat at the table, burying his head in his hands, “How do I still have nothing.”

 

“Father Brown… why don’t you go and visit Sid? He’s been missing you.”

 

Father Brown didn’t seem to hear her.

 

“He’s being discharged today….” Lady Felicia continued, “… I feel kind of sorry for him.”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Well, Mrs M has barely left his side since the horrible incident occurred, and I think she’ll probably try and have him stay at her house until he’s fully recovered. He’ll wish he was back in hospital before too long.”

 

Finally, this seemed to get through to the Father, who chuckled. “Poor Sid… maybe I should try and intervene.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Don’t you move Sidney Carter!”

 

“Mrs M, I’m fine!”

 

“You are most certainly not fine! Not by any stretch of the imagination.”

 

“Mrs M, really, I’m feeling much better!”

 

Mrs McCarthy sniffed, turning away from the figure on the sofa and moved over to her kettle. “Fine, I won’t fuss…. But you are to remain in bed until I say so.”

 

“That’s still fussing!” As Sid struggled to push himself up into a seated position, she rushed back over to reorganise the pillows.

 

“Will you ask for help when you need it?!” she scolded.

 

“I was just getting comfortable! I can manage that!”

 

“Just rest.” She then went to make a brew, leaving him alone in the living room.

 

Slowly, Sid tried to shift again, only to wince as a particularly bad spasm of pain shot through the wounded area.

 

He wasn’t going to ask for help though.

 

He’d never hear the end of it.

 

“Sidney?”

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Mrs M, who was giving him a very concerned look.

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

He did consider lying to her, but it wouldn’t have helped. She was no Father Brown, but she could smell a liar from a mile away sometimes… especially if it was him.

 

“Yeah…” he whispered wearily, “… a bit.”

 

“Of course, you are! I think the Doctor did give me some pain relief for you.”

 

“Thanks Mrs M.”

 

“…. Can I get you anything? Some of my award-winning strawberry scones maybe?”

 

“Can I?”

 

Mrs M smiled and nodded… but the smile was clearly forced and her eyes slightly damp.

 

“Mrs M?”

 

She just shook her head, biting on her lip slightly as she reached out to grab his good hand. Sid couldn’t help but return the hold, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Sorry about making you worry…” he muttered, “… I- “

 

He stopped when she leant over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “You don’t need to say sorry… you didn’t plan on getting shot.”

 

“No Mrs M.”

 

“Good boy…” Pulling away, she brushed some imaginary dust off of the blanket covering him, “… no. I’ll get you some nice puzzles and books.”

 

He wasn’t going to argue.

 

“Alright…” 

 

Maybe he could doodle on the puzzles.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Did Sid get home okay?”

 

Lady Felicia winced as the tea she was pouring sloshed over the side of the cup, “Yes, I think Mrs M is keeping him on house arrest.”

 

“Poor boy…” Father Brown winced at the taste of the tea he’d just been handed, before sighing wearily, “… I’m meeting with the Inspector again today. Hopefully, we can piece this puzzle together.”

 

“I would have thought- “ She stopped herself, before taking a deep breath, “- Never mind.”

 

“…. You thought Inspector Sullivan would go and keep Sid company.” The Father smiled warmly as she nodded, “He wants to catch the man who did this… even if it means leaving Sid in the care of Mrs M for a few more days.”

 

Less than half an hour later, as Lady Felicia attempted to open the door without dropping the shopping all over the floor (she had a lot more respect for Mrs M after this), a steady hand took the bags, a light chuckle coming from behind her.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

She turned at the Inspectors’ soft voice, nodding thankfully, before opening the door and allowing him inside, scanning him from head to toe.

 

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked him, “Or ate a decent meal?”

 

“…. Should I start calling you the new Mrs McCarthy?”

 

“Ouch.” She gave him a small smile, just letting him know that she was teasing, before taking a deep breath “I thought you’d be at Mrs M’s? Seeing Sid?”

 

Inspector Sullivan looked her in the eyes and sighed, “I don’t think… there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now, but… I don’t think- “

 

“- Sid would love to see you. It would be a nice change from Mrs M.” She considered the worn out look on the Inspector’s face, before reaching out a hand, “Is that paperwork for the case?”

 

“Yes… why?”

 

“Just hand them over. Is there anything in particular the Father needs to know?”

 

“Nothing that I haven’t told him before?”

 

“Excellent…” Lady Felicia straightened up, “… Now, you go to Mrs M’s and see Sid.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sullivan sighed and nodded. “Alright… thank you.”

 

“Just keep this in mind the next time the Father helps in another investigation.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“Mrs McCarthy.”

 

“Inspector Sullivan… I’ll let Sidney know you stopped by. He’ll be- “

 

Before she could finish, Tom stuck his foot in the door, standing his ground. “Actually, I was hoping to see him.”

 

“Oh?” Mrs McCarthy stared at him for a few moments, before moving to one side, “Of course… He’s just in the spare room.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sid beamed as the Inspector entered the room, watching as the older man sighed in relief at the sight of him. “Hey T- Inspector.”

 

Mrs McCarthy wasn’t fooled, “I found your Inspector on the doorstep.”

 

Both of them ignored the use of the word ‘your’.

 

“I need to run a few errands…” Mrs M stated, clearly thinking she was being subtle, “… I trust the Inspector can stay for a couple of hours?”

 

With a slightly flushed face, the Inspector nodded, ignored the amused look on Sid’s face.

 

“The kettle’s in the kitchen if you need to make a cup of tea.”

 

“Mrs M! Where else would the kettle be?!” Sid protested, “I thought you had errands to run.”

 

She smirked briefly, before nodding and making her way out of the way, saying goodbye one last time.

 

“I never realised she could be so… motherly.”

 

Sid rolled his eyes, “You should have seen her when I was actually a kid. She wouldn’t let me in the kitchen in case I hurt myself!”

 

“Or she thought you were going to steal all the nice silverware.”

 

“…. Shut up and make me a cup of tea.”

 

Tom grinned, knowing that Sid wasn’t really annoyed, “Alright, alright… stay there Your Highness. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

And if Mrs McCarthy noticed that she was missing some of her award-winning strawberry scones, then he could always say it was Sid’s fault.

 

As Tom made his way back into the bedroom, he smiled as Sidney practically beamed at the sight of him.

 

“Scones! And she calls me the thief!”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve already decided to blame it on you.”

 

“Thanks!” 

 

As Sid reached out for the cup, he yelped as another spasm shot through his arm.

 

Instantly, the Inspector was up and leaning over him, “Don’t move… don’t move.” He whispered soothingly as he slipped a warm hand behind Sid’s back, carefully avoiding the wound as he slowly started to massage the tense muscles, “Is that any better?”

 

Sleepily, Sid nodded, “Don’t stop.”

 

As Tom chuckled, continuing the gentle movement, Sid leaned up, quickly pressing his lips against the Inspector’s.

 

Tom inhaled in shut… before shutting his eyes.

 

He didn’t pull away.

 

As a first kiss, it wasn’t bad. It was slow, gentle… hesitant.

 

Tom was very careful not to push Sid too far, not when the younger man was still injured… and Mrs M could be back at any minute. At the moment, she was alright with them, but if she saw this, she might not be as forgiving.

 

However, when he tried to leave, Sid pulled him back, pressing another kiss to his lips as Tom groaned slightly under his breath.

 

He needed to leave… he needed to let Sid get some sleep.

 

But Sid wasn’t going to allow that, continuing to lean in, to demand more. He lifted his good hand and grabbed Tom by the elbow, tugging at him to try and pull the Inspector closer. Gently, Tom pulled away and softly frowned at the younger man, “Sid.” He warned.

 

“Oh, come on!” Sid groaned, “I’m fine!”

 

“Really?”

 

Sid smirked, “Yes Mrs M… I’m fine.”

 

The Inspector was silent for a few moments, before shrugging, a devilish grin playing across his face. “If you’re sure.” He murmured. He leant back over Sid, cupping the younger man’s face in his warm palms, before pressing their mouths together.

 

They deepened the kiss, with Tom running his fingers through Sid’s hair. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads against the others’. Tom opened his eyes and stared at Sid in astonishment, smirking as Sid started to blush slightly.

 

The spell was broken when Sid winced in pain and pulled away, his eyelids feeling heavy.

 

“I should really get back to work.” Tom whispered gently, seeing just how tired the younger man was, “This case isn’t going to solve itself.”

 

Sid opened his mouth to object, only to hear the front door opening and shutting.

 

The Inspector practically leapt away, grabbing a book in order to appear natural before Mrs M entered the room, glaring at Sid as the younger man chuckled.

 

“Ah, there you are!” Mrs M sighed, as though they would have gone anywhere in the short time she’d been away, “Thank you for looking after him Inspector. I got you some biscuits, to keep you from starving during work.”

 

“Ah, thank you.” Tom cleared his throat, hoping that he wasn’t flushing as he pushed himself to his feet “Thank you very much.”

 

He knew a hint when he heard it.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

Father Brown wore his heart on his sleeve. He always had. So, when his eyes widened, and he sat up straighter in his chair, Lady Felicia could read him like a book.

 

“You’ve thought of something.” She stated, excitement already bubbling up.

 

“Was anyone… recently fired from the police force?” he asked quietly, “Someone who didn’t live up to certain standards maybe?”

 

“Why?” Lady Felicia frowned, “You really think that someone who swore to protect us, would break the law like that?”

 

Father Brown smiled grimly, “Assuming we focus on Inspector Sullivan being the original target, revenge is a common motive for a lot of things.”

 

“But… if it is a police officer, or an ex-one, then they might be covering their tracks.” Lady Felicia’s eyes then widened, “And Inspector Sullivan is still in danger!”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Inspector Sullivan tossed the file onto his desk, groaning when it skidded off the edge and into the floor.

 

“Oh for f- “ he cut himself off, before kicking a chair and lowering the volume of his curses in order to avoid being heard from outside his office.

 

Gazing around his office, he spotted several empty mugs, some of them still half-full of the horrible, watered-down tea the station served… nothing like what he had at Mrs McCarthy’s.

 

He’d been working for almost nine hours straight now and was still no closer to an answer.

 

Rubbing his tired eyes, he groaned again. He needed to get home, sleep, wash and eat something decent. He needs to focus on his work. 

 

Go back to the beginning and- 

 

His eyes widened.

 

What if… no, it made no sense…. Still- 

 

It was possible.

 

He needed to speak to Father Brown.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

Father Brown frowned, “You think… it wasn’t an accident?”

 

As the Inspector nodded, Lady Felicia piped up. “You think that someone actually intended to shoot Sid?”

 

When the officer nodded, she turned away and cursed softly under her breath.

 

“Bugger.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Father Brown sighed softly and pushed himself to his feet, turning to the Inspector. “If you wouldn’t mind heading back to Mrs McCarthy’s to keep an eye on Sid? Just in case?”

 

“Of course…” The Inspector practically leapt to attention, “… I assume you’ll call if there’s any new information?”

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

 

Tom nodded, before heading out of the door and heading back to the station.

 

He didn’t hear the car.

 

“Sir! Get down!”

 

As the car screeched past, Tom felt hands grab his arms and pull him out of its path, just as the car shot past. He wasn’t ashamed of the curse word that erupted from his mouth, it was definitely warranted.

 

“Sir are you alright?”

 

Tom turned to his sergeant and nodded shakily, “Yes, just… give me a moment.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Tom’s mind whirled. It was a miracle that he’d survived… it was a miracle no-one else got hurt or killed. It all happened so fast, that he didn’t recognise the car at all.

 

“Well…” he sighed, “… maybe they’re not after Sid after all.”

 

“What was that Sir?”

 

Tom shook his head, “Never mind. Sergeant, we need to nail this bastard. Get one of our PC’s to grab Father Brown and bring him to the station… now!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Mrs M?” Sid frowned as the woman burst into the room, her face pale and her hands fluttering with nerves, “What’s wrong?”

 

“… Someone just tried to run Inspector Sullivan over.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Sergeant, what have we got so far?”

 

“The car was reported stolen Sir, late yesterday evening.”

 

“Any witnesses?”

 

“The thief was male, light skinned, dark hair… average, but no-one actually recognised him.”

 

“Yeah, I was afraid of that.” Tom tapped out a small rhythm with his pen, “Have any officers been passed over for promotion recently?” He asked, thinking back to Father Brown’s theory.

 

“Irwin Sir, he was a bit young but he’s happy enough with the decision.”

 

“Okay… anyone else?”

 

“…. Rinder, Sir.”

 

Memories of a man running out of a hospital flashed into Tom’s mind, “Rinder… he was the one sent to interview Sid, right?”

 

“I think so. He wanted to take part in some higher profile cases, and his test scores are always excellent…. But he resigned yesterday Sir. I think the papers are on your desk.”

 

“Why would he quit when he’s tried so hard to get promoted?”

 

“I can answer that.”

 

Another officer stepped into view, a gun trained on both of them.

 

Enraged, Tom straightened up, “What in the bloody hell- “

 

Ex-officer Rinder smirked, “Let’s just say, I got a better job offer… a favourite thief of the Father’s. He says hello by the way.”

 

Flambeau… great.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Have they found out who the driver was yet?”

 

“No Sidney, now sit down and stay!”

 

Sid shifted his position, huffing as Mrs M stormed out of the room. Using his good arm to scramble out from under the covers, he decided to try and make it into the living.

 

These four walls were driving him insane.

 

He heard a door open in the distance, but just brushed it off, thinking it was Mrs M.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“Now we’re all going to leave, nice and easy.” Rinder stated, gesturing towards the door with the gun, “You first Sullivan, and then the Sergeant. Out to the car, one step at a time.”

 

Tom frowned, “What do you want Rinder? This’ll never work, not with policemen everywhere.”

 

“Not at this time.” Rinder smirked, “All we need to do is get past the night sergeant and then we’re leaving. Make any noise or indication that you’re in trouble, and I’ll shoot the Sergeant in the head, understood?”

 

“Then you’ll be caught.”

 

“Oh now… two dead policemen? I won’t even be noticed. Just another person trying to do his job. Now walk.”

 

…………………………………

 

Sid made his way slowly to the kitchen, wincing at the throbbing pain in his arm. Hopefully, Mrs M had something good cooking in the oven… maybe the Inspector would be round again.

 

“Mrs M?” he spoke up as he entered the room, frowning when he saw her sleeping at the table.

 

He didn’t realise she was so exhausted.

 

And then someone grabbed him from behind, a sweet-smelling handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

 

………………………………………….

 

“It’s very quiet…” Father Brown paused in the main entrance, glancing around in confusion, “… is there something I’m not aware of?”

 

Lady Felicia shrugged as they tuned the corner, “I’m not- UMPH!”

 

Steadied slightly, she opened her mouth to scold whoever she bumped into, only to recognise the Inspector… and the scared look on his face.

 

It was then that she saw the gun.

 

The scream was ear-piercing.

 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Inspector Sullivan practically threw Lady Felicia at Father Brown, latching onto the wrist that held the gun and twisting it to the side with one sudden snap. The gun hit the ground as Rinder screamed in pain. With one solid hit to the jaw, Rinder was on the ground, unconscious.

 

“Father…” the Inspector panted, “… your timing couldn’t have been more perfect.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Rinder’s sister is dying. As much as I hate to admit it, some men prefer money over faith in that regard.” Father Brown sighed, “Flambeau must have offered him a sum he couldn’t refuse to try and incapitate me.”

 

“Not kill you?”

 

An odd look flashed across the Fathers’ face, before he shook his head. “No… no, that’s not Flambeau’s style. Hiring a policeman to do the deed would have been the cherry on the cake for him, he always did like corrupting government officials. The fact that Sid, someone who I care for, was shot wouldn’t have been a problem for him.” 

 

Another look flashed across Father Brown’s face, this time, a darker one. “He probably found it amusing really.”

 

At the stunned silence filling the room, Father Brown cleared his throat and shook his head, “Now, I believe the original plan was to wound me, but Rinder was still stinging from being passed over for promotion, hence the attempt at running over you and then the attempted kidnapping.”

 

“He’ll be singing like a lark by now.” Sullivan reported, “But, if Flambeau is still out there, is there a chance he’ll try again to stop you? Or will he go after Sid again?”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m worried about him…” Sullivan confessed, “… and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

 

A tiny knowing smile played around the corner of the Father’s lips, but he thankfully remained silent.

 

Well, he might have had something to say, but he was interrupted as another officer raced into the room.

 

“Sir, we’ve just had a message from the hospital.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I’m really beginning to hate this place.” Sid muttered tiredly, weakly glaring at the bed he was resting on.

 

Father Brown was standing at the foot of the bed, a concerned frown on his face as he scanned the man he considered his son, from head to toe. Lady Felicia was just off to the side, arms crossed over her chest. Inspector Sullivan was standing right next to the bed, hand behind his back, almost as though he was resisting the urge to grab Sid’s own hand and reassure himself that the younger man was fine.

 

“Why aren’t I dead?” Sid asked Father Brown, “Was it the person who shot me? Is Mrs M okay?”

 

“She’ll be fine.” Father Brown reassured him, “She’s a little annoyed with someone just wandering into her house and knocking her out, but she’s assured me that revenge is not in her church-going nature.”

 

Usually this would be true… but Mrs M had had a few stressful days recently.

 

“It was definitely just a warning right?” Inspector Sullivan spoke up, “There’s not chance of anything else happening to him?”

 

“Flambeau left a note.” The Father handed it to the Inspector. Expensive paper, with two line written on it in neat, slightly curved handwriting.

 

//Ironic that the boy you consider to be your son, turned out more like me. Isn’t that right Father? \\\

 

“Right….” The Inspector scrunched the note up into a ball, “… where do I start in finding him?”

 

“We start with me and Lady Felicia leaving this hospital room and paying a visit to Mrs McCarthy.”

 

Lady Felicia looked like she was going to protest, only for the Father to gently grab her arm and pull her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

Tom and Sid were left alone.

 

“Join me?” Sid smirked, watching as the Inspector straightened up, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

“Bossy, bossy, bossy…” he mumbled, before moving to sit beside Sid, more comfortable now that they were alone. For a moment, there was just silence, as the pair stared at one another

 

“Oh, to hell with this.” Tom suddenly mumbled, one hand moving to Sid’s shoulder, the other circling the back of the younger man’s head, fingers running through the dark hair. Sid bent his head back slightly, and their lips met in the middle.

 

The Inspector pulled back first, smirking when he noticed that Sid was a little breathless.

 

“You do know that you’re not being left alone, without protective custody from now on?”

 

Sid pouted.

 

“No, that’s not going to work Sid. Learn to live with it.”


End file.
